Russo Free Day
by Masterarcher
Summary: Alex is sick and her brothers cheer her up. Tons of sibling fluff with absolutly NO incest whatsoever! Please read and enjoy!


Alex Russo stared dolefully out of her bedroom window at the rain drizzling down on the already soaked pavement. It had been raining for four days now and although normally Alex loved the rain, so many opportunities to trip people and watch them get soaking wet, today she hated it. Today she was completely and miserable sick.

Alex sniffled, trying desperately to draw oxygen through her nose but to no avail. She felt as though she was listening to the world through earmuffs her head was so stuffed up and her throat was on fire due to having to breathe through her mouth.

The young wizard groaned as she realized she would still have to go to school today. No one would believe she was really sick. She'd tried that way too many times. Still, perhaps there was a silver lining. If she didn't go to school today she'd be forced to stay in her room alone until she was better. If there was one thing Alex hated more then someone else being right, it was being alone. She was a naturally social person and couldn't help it.

Reluctantly the girl made her way slowly downstairs to the breakfast table where her brothers already sat. Her mom was making breakfast while the boys talked animatedly about some new video game. Her dad was out of town at some meeting. Or convention. Or something! Alex sat down gingerly, the bright light in the room only serving to increase the pounding in her head.

"Morning honey!" Her mother greeted cheerfully and Alex mumbled a reply, running a hand through her messed hair. She was still in her pj's and wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed.

"What's with you? You look like death." Justin commented bluntly. Alex just glared at him, not having the energy to retort. Justin quirked an eyebrow.

"What no bitingly sarcastic comment?"

"No not really." She answered in that annoyed voice of hers. Justin was about to speak but his mother appeared and placed three plates full of eggs and sausage in front of all of her kids. Max dug in, as did Justin though more reservedly but Alex just stared at it. Once the smell hit her nostrils she was lost. Her face turned a sickly shade of green and her stomach churned unhappily. Quickly, she leapt up in an attempt to run to the restroom but only made it as far as the kitchen trash can before empting the contents of her stomach.

"Eww! Cool! Mom, make her turn colors again!" Max exclaimed. Theresa and Justin ignored him as both leapt up and made their way to the ailing wizard. Theresa reached her first and wrapped her arms around her daughter's slim shoulders.

"Oh baby what's the matter?" She asked with motherly concern.

"She probably has a test today and hasn't been to class all semester." Justin said, examining Alex for signs of a magical cause to her ailment.

"Even I don't hate school enough to make myself do that." Alex retorted weakly. Justin raised his hand and placed it on his little sister's forehead, knowing that no magic spell could fake a fever. He was surprised by what he found.

"Mom she's burning up! She's really sick." Theresa checked for herself and agreed.

"Justin is there any spell you could use to fix her?" Justin was already shaking his head.

"If she had a flu yes but even wizards can't cure the common cold."

"Ok we do it the old fashioned way. Alex, up to bed and don't get out. You'll be home sick today." Alex shook her head but quickly realized that was a bad idea as the world began to spin. She swayed unsteadily on her feet and Justin placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"No mom, please! I can go."

"Wow. Mom she must really be sick. She's delusional." Max said, a hint of worry coloring his young voice.

"I don't wanna stay up there all by myself mom. You gotta run the shop and the boys will be at school and dads gone and…" Theresa quickly cut her off.

"I'm sorry honey but I can't risk you getting worse or getting the other kids sick. Now, up to your room!" Alex looked as miserable as she felt but knew she didn't have a choice. Slowly, gingerly, she made her way back to her room and collapsed on the bed. Sluggishly she reached for her cell phone and texted Harper that she wouldn't be there and why. Harper texted back her apologies and that she would get Alex's homework but would send it home with Justin because she herself couldn't risk coming over and getting sick lest she ruining her perfect attendance. Jeez even Harpers texts made Alex tired!

Alex couldn't deny that she was upset that her best friend wouldn't come see her. _'I'm just gunna have to accept that it will be a lonely day.' _Alex thought sadly, letting her eyes drift close in sleep.

WWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWP

The rain continued to drizzle down lazily as Justin and Max arrived at school. Both were quiet on the walk there, neither willing to admit they were feeling sorry for Alex. It was about ten minutes till first period when the two brothers split ways. Max went to his locker and waited for everyone to leave the halls before pulling out his wand.

"_Alex should not be alone, Magic take me ho-…"_

Max's spell was cut off as his wand was snatched from his hand. Whirling around with eyes big in fear, Max was relieved it was only his brother who held his wand.

"Justin! Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. You know we're not supposed to use magic when dad is gone." Justin said sternly.

"Well Alex hates being alone so I thought I'd skip today and cheer her up." Justin had to fight hard to keep a smile off his face. Max was usually oblivious to the world but when he chose to tune in he could be quite considerate.

"You gunna yell at me Justin?" Max attempted the puppy eyes that Alex used. It didn't work quite the same but Justin smiled.

"No cause I'd be a hypocrite if I did." Max looked at him in confusion. "I was coming down here to do the same thing." Max punched the air and let out a whoop.

"Yes! Russo free day!"

"Yeah ok Maxie but we can't let mom know ok?"

"Yeah yeah fine. Do the spell."

"_Our sister is unwell, take us home but do not tell." _

Justin muttered quickly and the magic took effect instantaneously, transporting the two brothers to their living room.

"Yes! I love magic! And free days. And pickles." Justin looked at him, brow furrowing, but chose to ignore the odd statement.

"Ok you go up and tell her we're here and I'll make us all lunch." Justin said, heading for the kitchen.

"Ok but don't forget the pickles!" Max said as we ran to his sisters room, leaving Justin to shake his head. He worried that his mom had dropped Max on his head when he was a baby. Justin waved his wand and instantly bowls, spoons, and magically heated soup arranged itself on a tray. Normally Justin would never condone the frivolous use of magic but hey it was Russo free day!

Grinning, the eldest wizard opened the refrigerator and pulled out a spear pickle and stuck it in his brother's bowl. Picking up the tray, he carefully carried it up the stairs to his sister's room. When he walked in it was hard not to burst out laughing at the sight that met him. Max was animatedly retelling their decision to skip school to a very confused looking Alex. The young girl sat in bed, hair all over the place, and eyes slightly unfocused making it clear to Justin that Max had waken her up and none to gently. He eyes turned to him and widened as she said,

"Now I know I'm dreaming. Justin Russo would never skip school." The sarcasm wasn't as effective with her stuffy nose distorting the words. Justin shrugged as he came into the room and set the tray down on the bed.

"You're not dreaming. Even I can break the rules. We came to keep you company. Here eat this. It'll help your throat." He said, handing her a bowl and Max the one with a pickle. Alex raised her eyebrows and Justin mouthed 'It's Max' to which Alex nodded in understanding.

The siblings ate their lunch while Max regaled them with a tale of how something was growing in his room and he thought it was moving on its own. Alex reveled in the heat sliding down her sore throat and it was the only thing she had eaten all day, making her stomach settle contently. She couldn't help but smile at her brothers. She never would have expected them to do something like this for her and she was overcome by thankfulness. Her eyes welled, a rare occurrence and one that did not go unnoticed by her brothers.

"Alex? Do you feel that bad?" Max asked in concern and Justin checked her forehead for the second time that day. Laughing softly she shook her head.

"No Maxie, I'm fine. It's just…thank you. Both. For everything." Both boys smiled at her, and then Max jumped up and pulled his wand out.

"I know what will make you feel better!" Alex looked at Justin in worry; both knowing Max wasn't the best wizard. Before they could stop him, Max had charmed all of Alex's stuffed animals and began a puppet show. Alex dissolved in hysterical laughter. Max made them talk and move around in some horrible reenactment of a Shakespeare play he was studying in school. Alex giggled as she watched and Justin quietly slipped out of the room.

He ran downstairs and unplugged the TV and grabbed four DVDs then headed back to Alex's room. He walked in just as Max was making the stuffed animals take a bow and Alex was clapping. Justin plugged the TV in and set it on the desk.

"Ok how about some real entertainment."

"Hey!" Max said in indignation. Justin smiled as he sat down on the bed and clicked play. _The Fast and the Furious_ came on and Alex's eyes lit up. It was her favorite movie. Max again pulled out his wand and conjured three bowls of strawberry ice-cream. They ate in silence, Alex and Max thoroughly engrossed in the movie.

Justin leaned back against the headrest after they were done eating and Alex scooted over and snuggled under his arm while Max got under the other one. Neither of the younger siblings had done that in a long time but Justin didn't mind. When they had been little it had been common for them to seek shelter under their big brothers arms but as they got older Alex's pride forbade it and when she stopped so did Max. Now sitting with both siblings protectively in his arms Justin felt completely **right.**

WWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWPWWP

Theresa came upstairs, totally exhausted after having run the sub station by herself for the full day. Customers had been angry at the slow service and orders had been messed up leaving the mortal woman flustered more than once that day. And to make matters worse those rotten boys of hers had skipped their shift!

Sitting on the couch, the over worked mother noticed something very wrong about the living room. Where was the TV? Before she had a chance to really freak out about it the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered tensely.

"Mrs. Russo? This is Mr. Laritate. I'm calling regarding attendance."

"Alex was sick today Mr. Laritate. I promise. It wasn't one of her usual schemes."

"Yes her friend Harper informed me. I was actually calling about Justin and Max. They never showed up to class. Are they sick as well?"

"What?! No! I don't think so. They never showed up for work either. Oh no what if something happened to them?" She quickly trailed off in a rant of Spanish before Mr. Laritate could calm her down.

"Mrs. Russo I assure you, it's common when one sibling is sick the others feel it unfair if they have to attend school so they often skip. I am aware this is uncharacteristic for Justin and even Max so I will overlook it this time. Let me know if you find them and if they're safe."

"I will Mr. Laritate. Thank you." With that she hung up and her frantic mind tried to organize itself to make sense of what was happening. For some reason her instincts told her to go to Alex's room and she obeyed without question. Once there, she opened the door, fully intent on asking her daughter if she had heard from her brothers but the words died on her lips at the sight that met her.

All three of her children lay fast asleep in the bed. Justin was propped against the backboard with Alex's head on one shoulder and Max's on the other. Justin's arms rested lightly around each child and his head lulled against Alex's. _The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift _played softly on the newly found TC screen.

Once Teresa caught sight of the dirty dishes piled on the nightstand containing remnants of soup and ice cream, it was easy for her to piece together what had happened. Her heart melted at the sweet sight before her. Although the boys would not get away without a lecture for worrying her so, she couldn't bring herself to disturb them. It was nice when the three loves of her life got along for once.

Smiling, she snuck quietly out of the room and downstairs to get her camera. After all she needed proof of such a miraculous event. She just hoped they never found out…


End file.
